Forever
by dark dreamerx
Summary: [Zeki Oneshot] The title pretty much says it all. Cute. Yum. Fluff. Forever... NOTE: Wrote this before I read Twilight, so if it's similar I'm sorry...but I didn't base it off that book...although I do like it xP.


8/21/08

**Vampire Knight**

Forever

_A Yuuki and Zero Oneshot_

_**By: darkdreamerx**_

"I want you to turn me into a vampire, Zero." It was such a simple statement. But really, it was everything and more.

Zero gaped at Yuuki with an expression that did not fit his perfect face in the least bit.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I want you to turn me into a vampire," she repeated firmly. Her bottom lip was pushed into a childish pout.

"You know I can't do that, Yuuki. I am not a pure-blood. And you know damn well that I would never do that anyway, even if I possessed that power." Zero's eyes were cold now, the violet irises filled with resentment.

"But Zero!" She paused, exasperated, and then continued quickly. "I'm going to die one day...become old and brittle..." Yuuki stared into her vampire's eyes. "And you're going to be left all alone..." Her last sentence was not audible to human ears, but Zero heard it without difficulty. "Won't you miss me?"

Suddenly, large hands were cupping her face and before she could even blink, _his _face was inches from hers, and she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

"If you were gone," Zero whispered before her mouth, "there would be no reason for me to exist anymore."

The breath in Yuuki's throat caught, and she was immobile, frozen in the sincerity of his eyes. Her voice was small when she finally spoke. "If you really believed that...you would want to...exist with me..._forever_." His lips were so close to hers and she imagined how soft they would feel once they were pressed against hers. But he would _never_ do that, she thought hazily.

"Yuuki," he started; her name sounded beautiful on his tongue. "I think you're missing something...something very important."

"..."

The space between their lips was antagonizing, and every second seemed to build the tension so much further. It was warm, and filled with the sweet scent of alluring romance. She wanted nothing more than to feel the pressure of his mouth on hers, and have his body as close to hers as humanely (and as non-humanely) possible. But a girl can dream...

"...Yuuki?"

"...Yes?" Her eyes were full of a visible longing, need, want.

"I love you...I always have and always will..." His eyes broke their enchanted gaze, and fell below her eyes, and past her nose, onto her barely parted lips; intoxicating lips. "...and it's taking every bit of self control not to kiss you with every bit of that feeling that I have...you have no idea," he said breathlessly, struggling to keep a distance between them.

Yuuki's eyes flew open widely, completely and utterly shocked at the confession her vampire had just made. She could feel her cheeks burning and her heart thundering against her chest so loudly it rung in her ears. Her cheeks colored more soon after, knowing that Zero could feel her blush beneath his fingertips while he still held her face securely in his hands. And what was worse was that he could probably hear her heart beating, because it was so loud she was sure it was audible to the sensitive ears he possessed. And in the midst of it all, she found the courage to say something—anything that was on her mind.

"What...are you waiting for?" She all but whispered against his lips. And that's all it took for him to crush them against her. She was suddenly on fire, a burning sensation shooting every which way into her body; her arms, legs, toes, and especially her stomach. It did a million or so flips and the butterflies begged to escape their entrapment as they ravaged her insides. It only increased when Zero licked her lips, teasing her with unimaginable pleasure. But it was her turn now, and the silver-haired vampire was pleasantly surprised when he felt small arms wrap around his neck, pulling his body tightly against hers, pulling them both into an even deeper kiss. Their lips moved swiftly and passionately, parting in unison to taste each other. This continued until both of them released each other's mouths suddenly, their breathing loud and erotic in the silent room; Zero's room.

"Zero," Yuuki gasped, "I love you...and I want to be with you forever...will you please...let me be with you for that long?" Her eyes were pleading, begging for him to say yes and agree with her. When he didn't answer, her eyes grew panicked. "If you don't want Kaname to change me...I'll ask someone—!" Her lips were covered with his again, the kiss hard and fervent. Seconds later, he released her and his forehead was against hers, purple orbs staring intently at her.

"It's not that Yuuki...if anything I would want Kuran to change you because he is the only one of them I could trust to not hurt you..." He paused, a pained expression on his beautiful face. "But I wouldn't want to damn you to this hateful being...this monstrosity..."

"Zero...you are not a monster to me...you never will be. I love you...I want to change myself so that I can be with you forever..." She smiled at him, the Yuuki smile he loved dearly. "Don't worry about me...there is nothing more that I want in this world other than you...honestly."

Zero's lips curled upward, and for the first time the brunette could say she saw her vampire companion's _real_ smile. A smile that held passion, sincerity, and pure happiness. His hand stroked her cheek gently while he kissed her again, whispering beautiful words that felt like delicate feathers against her lips.

"..._Forever _would be amazing with you."

* * *

_I am completely obsessed with this manga (I love you Matsuri Hino!!)...it's pretty crazy. And it's 4:30 in the morning...that's pretty crazy too. Tell me what you think with a review please :). Oh and in this one, Yuuki doesn't say "Kaname-sama" because in later chapters, she drops that...so yes. Anddd Zero and Yuuki are amazing hehe. Thanks!_

_-darkdreamerx_


End file.
